mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Eric Reilly
Eric Reilly is a minor character in Mafia II. History Background He was born in Empire Bay to Irish immigrant parents in 1918. He grew up in Millville, working with his father servicing trucks for Trago Oil Co. Eric married Sara Collins, the daughter of the Trago motor pool boss, in 1936. After the wedding, Eric was rarely at home, stumbling in late at night after drinking with his delinquent friends and often verbally and physically abusing his wife. She left him after two miserable years. Eric lost his job soon after, and now earns money working occasional bar shifts and dealing marijuana.Mafia II Family Album Current Activities Eric is a beatnik lowlife and hangs around with a ragtag group of small time drug dealers and thugs. The group commit petty crimes and spend what little money they make partying with drugs, alcohol and women. Him and his friends helped Frankie Potts establish contacts on the street with the Bombers in Sand Island. The Story of Frankie Potts Marriage to Francesca In June of 1945 he married Francesca Scaletta and moves into her family apartment in Little Italy. He first meets his brother-in-law Vito when he is released from prison in April of 1951. He's at the Scaletta family apartment and he tells Vito that he's his sisters husband, but acts rudely toward him. Optional encounter in Chapter 7. He stays out a lot, drinking and cheating with other women and often abuses Francesca when she complains about his behavior. When Francesca asks Vito to talk with Eric about how he treats her, Vito beats Eric and threatens to kill him unless he straightens up and treats his sister better. Eric decides to be honest and become a better husband. Afterward Vito receives a phone call from Francesca, who is surprised at Eric's sudden change. However, after Vito says he'll kill Eric if he ever hits her again, Francesca tells Vito to stay away from them, claiming that she doesn't know who Vito is anymore. Family *Francesca Scaletta (wife) *Vito Scaletta (brother-in-law) *Maria Scaletta (mother-in-law, deceased) *Antonio Scaletta (father-in-law, deceased) *Sara Collins (ex-wife, 1936-1938) *Mr. Collins (ex-father-in-law) Mission Appearances *In Loving Memory of Francesco Potenza (optional) *A Friend of Ours Trivia *After discovering that he had been abusing and cheating on his wife Francesca, Vito threatens him saying "If you touch my sister again, I'll kill you." The exact same line was used by Sonny Corleone in The Godfather. *A character resembling Eric appeared in the cut mission where Vito blows up a garage for Derek. He was seen tied to a chair being hit by Steve. However, it's unknown if this was Eric or the developers using the same skin as Eric for the man. Gallery Eric Reilly 2.png|Vito beating Eric Eric Reilly 3.png|Eric in Luigi Scetta's Apartment Eric Reilly - Family Album.png|Eric from the family album Frankie Potts Files 36.jpg|Eric with his friends Eric Reilly 4.png|Person resembling Eric from cut mission Category:Mafia II Category:Characters in Mafia II